Birthday Kisses
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Sometimes extravagant parties and presents weren't necessary for an exciting birthday. To have the one you love spending it with you was simply more than enough.


**A quick drabble for Izaya's birthday. :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IZAYA! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

It was dark outside and nothing seemed to be overly suspicious. People were continuing to go about their daily lives. Kids were inside. Teenagers and adults were out. Dogs were barking and streets lamps were illuminating. A wonderful breeze cooled the pedestrians while the sound of loud music playing from cars disturbed street cats searching for dumpster meals.

Yes, nothing was out of place.

Simon was still scaring away people attempting to sell them Russian Sushi.

Shinra and Celty were in their own apartment watching an alien movie that was playing; of course, scaring Celty.

Namie was doing her own work at home, furious with the fact that her brother and his girlfriend were out on a date.

Anri was at home doing schoolwork while her friends Masaomi and Mikado were eating at a nearby café. Masaomi's constant flirting had Mikado turning red, not that he minded so much.

Mairu and Kururi were out shopping. The shyest twin easily brushed off her sister's lewd comments.

Erika and Walker were obsessively talking about recent manga releases. Kadota was mumbling something along the lines of "weirdos" while Togusa enjoy the music blasting from the stereo sung by his favorite idol.

Even if to others it was just a regular normal day, to a certain couple it was the most precious time in the world.

* * *

Izaya was currently being utilized as a human pillow, loving the warmth he felt from cuddling with his over-affectionate boyfriend.

"You know, this isn't all that bad, Shizuo."

His lover shifted so that he could brush a hand through raven locks.

"Y'sure? We could still throw you a small party or something. Your sisters wouldn't have minded."

Izaya leaned back more, staring up at Shizuo – locking their eyes together. "Yyyyea, not going to happen. Knowing them the party would have been too loud and hyped up for my taste. Besides, this is nicer. It's calm, peaceful and even if it was cake from a bakery it was still pretty good. Not so overly sweet either."

Sure enough, a half-eaten sponge cake was atop the coffee table. There were flower-shaped strawberries on top, accompanied with white frosting. It wasn't too creamy or too bland. It was just perfect. Since half of it was gone, it only had: Hap Birt Iza.

"I guess. I don't really think I would have wanted to share you tonight, anyways."

"Oh? Feel like being a little clingy today, don't we, Shizuo?"

Shizuo smiled, gazing at Izaya with an affection so loving that it had his heart skip a beat.

"Of course."

Izaya untangled himself from his position to straddle Shizuo's lap.

"Then cling on to me more."

Shizuo leaned closer to give a small kiss to Izaya's lips. He placed a slow kiss to Izaya's forehead, cheek and then below his right eye. In return, he received a quick peck to his jawline.

Scooting closer to his lover, Izaya grasped his shirt in fists and pulled him in for a chest-warming lip-lock.

Shizuo immediately obliged, snaking his own arms around Izaya's waist so as to keep him in place.

At first, it was just simply kissing. One would occasionally move their head to the right or left to give the other more access to their mouth or would back off ever so slightly when they felt teeth beginning to claw their way out.

The sound of wet lips smacking against the other resonated around the room.

It was when Izaya lightly tongue-brushed his lips that Shizuo let out a low moan. He opened his mouth more; his own moist tongue touching his lover's caused Izaya to shiver in delight.

Shizuo shifted so that he could come into contact with Izaya's neck.

Izaya curled his toes when Shizuo began to softly nibble him.

So he winced when Shizuo suddenly bit down and sucked. Hard.

His eyes became half-lidded with desire as he only just realized that the sound of soft panting was coming from him. Izaya needed Shizuo. And the need was just about ready to burst into flames.

Izaya turned his head to the side towards Shizuo so that they were staring at one another intently.

The taller of the two cupped his lover's face and brought them closer so that their breaths barely mingled.

"Happy Birthday, Izaya."

Their lips reconnected.


End file.
